1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to frame rail assemblies for boat dock structures, and to an interlocking frame rail system for effectively and easily interlocking corresponding frame rails.
2. Related Art
Many boat dock structures are designed such that they may accommodate rub-rails. Rub-rails are often fastened to the sides of boat dock structures using mechanical fasteners, such as screws, nails, or bolts. This creates potential tear or fracture points along the rub-rails. Impact from watercraft vehicles may easily dislodge rub-rails that are mechanically fastened to the sides of boat docks. Thus, there is an ongoing need for rub-rails that may be securely coupled to the sides of boat dock structures.
Frame rails for boat docks exist in a variety of designs. A frame rail system may be designed to accommodate an existing boat dock structure; or conversely, a boat dock structure may be designed to accommodate an existing frame rail system. However, existing designs for frame rails fail to provide an effective and relatively simple means for interlocking corresponding frame rails so as to provide for the coupling of separate boat dock structures. In addition, the existing designs for frame rail systems fail to provide a means for effectively accommodating rub-rails, as described above. Thus, there is an ongoing need for frame rail systems that provide an effective means for interlocking corresponding frame rails. There is also an ongoing need for frame rails that provide for the effective accommodation of rub-rails.